Le Mystére d'une Jupe
by Terrible person
Summary: Tout le monde est obsédé par quelque chose. Draco Malfoy, lui, est totallement obsédé par sa Jupe. Et peut-être même par elle... Et il le sait .


**Disclaimers : **Tout est à JK Rowling ...

Blablabla : Un petit OS tout court, mais que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire .. J'espére qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture !

**La Jupe**

Draco Malfoy se demandait ce qu'il cherchait précisément, ici. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il était venu dans cette bibliothéque. Il devait sûrement rechercher un livre pour le Professeur Rogue, ou bien qu'il s'ennuait. Il y'avait toujours Granger, dans cet endroit.

_Granger_. Depuis un an, son nom se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Il était depuis quelques temps, complétement obsédé par elle ... Et il se maudissait pour cela. Draco avait pu avoir toute les filles qu'il avait voulu, sauf une. _Granger_. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle l'attirait autant.

Ce qui l'obsédait chez elle, c'était sa maniére de mordre sa lévre lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, et la maniére dont ses sourcils fronçaient lorsqu'elle lançait un sort particuliérement compliqué. Mais ce que Draco trouvait le plus, c'était sa jupe. Draco avait vu qu'au fil du temps, Granger ne l'avait pas raccourcis. Elle était toujours pareil, longue, de trois centimétre plus bas que ses genoux. Contrairement à elle, toute la population féminime de Poudlard semblait avoir réellement raccourci leurs jupes. La jupe de Weasley paraissait même être une minijupe, et celle des Serpentards laissait apercevoir presque leurs sous-vêtements. Mais rien n'a y faire, Granger ne devait pas se prendre la tête pour cette apparence là.

Bifurquant dans une autre allée remplit de grimoire poussiéreux, il découvrit avec dédain que Granger n'était pas seule à sa table. Elle avait une joli teinte rouge sur ses joues et rigolait timidement, ses gestes étaient presques préssés. Draco lança un regard noir au garçons assis, un peu trop prés d'elle. _Ernie Macmillan_.

« Hermione » Souffla le Poufsouffle en la regardant tendrement « Tu ne devrais pas travailler aussi longtemps. » Draco lança un regard suspect aux nombreux bouquins poussérieux qui jonchaient la table, tout autour d'elle. Et pour une fois, McMillan avait raison sur un point.

« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas trés long ce que je fais ! » Répondit la Griffondor en rougissant plus fortement alors que la tête du Poufsouffle s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle semblait presque ne pas savoir que cet idiot de Poufsouffle profitait d'elle, en ce moment. Draco émit un sifflement menaçant. Il sentait qu'il allait bientot exploser de colére. A avoir Granger en premier, ce serais lui !

Alors, contre toute attente, il se dirigea avec nonchalance vers le bureau d'Hermione, réprimant sa colére. Affichant un sourire narquois, il regarda sans grand interêt les livres qu'elle avait pris.

« Salut Granger » Hermione sursauta brusquement et le regarda, en rougissant. A côté d'elle, McMillan semblait plutôt furieux. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » Demanda avec hargne le Poufsouffle, en le regardant méchamment. Draco lui rendit son regard et se tourna vers Hermione, qui elle, ne semblait pas quoi dire.

« J'aurais aimé que tu m'aides sur le sujet de potion, Granger » Hermione hocha docilement la tête et fit un sourire timide au Prefet de Poufsouffle, qui semblait au bords de la crise de nerf.

Draco lui lança un regard victorieux alors qu'Hermione choisissait avec lenteur, le livre qu'ils auraient besoin.

« Tu ne peux pas lui demander aprés ?! » Demanda soudainement avec rage, le Poufsouffle en se mettant debout « Hermione et moi avons des choses à faire ! » Il prit violemment la main d'Hermione et la fit se lever. Draco sentit sa colére s'aggrandir lorsqu'il passa une main possesif autour de sa taille.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Siffla-t-il, menaçant. Il s'avança vers le Poufsouffle et lui prit violemment le col, le levant presque du sol. Il mis toute sa hargne et sa colére dans ses paroles et foudroya du regard le Prefet « Maintenant, tu vas repartir et nous laisser tranquille, d'accord ? » Il le lacha et lui fit un sourire narquois, presque désinvolte.

Il regarda avec interêt McMillan s'éloigner rapidement, jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir entre les allées encombrées de bouquins. Draco se retourna alors vers Granger, et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à sa jupe. A son grand damne, elle ne l'avait pas raccourci.

Elle semblait attendre, tranquillement, qu'il daigne enfin de parler. Elle n'était visiblement pas en colére, loin de la, mais peut-être juste irritée. Draco le savait, puisque ses sourcils fronçaient doucement.

« Granger » Souffla-t-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione ne dit rien mais se recula, méfiante « J'ai vraiment besoin de toi . »

La Prefete le fusilla du regard « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, Malfoy ? » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec une lueur de défi.

Elle se retourna, se mit dos à lui, faisant faire à sa jupe un mouvement, qui fit voir la moitié de ses genoux. Draco allait devenir fou.

Granger n'était pas une beauté, elle était certes, jolie, et pour lui, elle était belle à sa maniére. Peut-être était-ce son caractére qui faisait tout son charme. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Ou peut-être que c'était seulement parce que qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout attiré par lui. Draco eut un rictus alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur fruitée qui se dégageait de sa chevelure indomptable. Elle le rendait fou.

« Tu voulais que je te laisse avec cet idiot de Poufsouffle ? » Demanda-t-il en équartant ses cheveux frisés de son cou. Il la sentit se tendre et devina qu'elle avat violement rougi. Il adorait savoir que seule lui, pouvait lui faire tant d'effet.

« Ca ne te regardes pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle rougit encore plus instantanément lorsqu'elle se retrouva collé à son torse, suprise de tant de proximité. Il savait qu'elle le trouvait beau, et il s'en vantait réguliérement, puisque c'était Granger qui disait sa. _Sa_ Granger.

Le tissu de son pantalon rencontra celui de sa jupe et Draco eut l'envie irresistible de la lui enlever tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais pour lui, Granger était comme intouchable, irresistible.

« Cette histoire me regarde, Granger. » Chuchota-t-il tout prés de son oreille d'un ton charmeur, en la faisant frissonner « Car je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire sa ! » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui prit fermement la taille et effleura ses lévres. Draco souria lorsqu'elle laissa enfin tomber la partie et émit un petit grognement de frustation. Sans plus attendre, il scella ses lévres aux siennes. Il mordilla sa lèvre supérieure, demandant une chose qu'elle lui donna sans protester. Elle entrouvit la bouche et passa une main dans sa chevelure, le faisant grogner de satisfaction. Le baiser s'intensifia et bientot, Draco voulut plus. Il passa une main courageuse sous sa jupe, mais une main l'empêcha rapidement d'aller plus loin.

Peut-être que les autres filles de Poudlard avaient quelque chose de spécial sous leurs jupes, mais Draco savait qu'au moins, sous la jupe de sa petite-amie, il y'avait toujours sa main qui empêchait quiquonque sauf lui, d'aller plus loin.

Rassuré, il lui donna un autre baiser, cette fois-ci plus doux et chaste, remplit de tendresse, la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant s'asseoir sur la table, alors qu'il replaçait sa main sur la taille de sa petite-amie. Mais contre toute attente, il fut surpris de sentir qu'une petite main chaude se scellait à la sienne pour l'amener à sa cuisse. Surpris, il se recula doucement et regarda Hermione, qui lui souriait timidement, les joues rouges. Il l'embrassa de nouveau du mieux qu'il put, d'un baiser doux. A quoi bon savoir ce qu'il y'avait sous la jupe d'Hermione, si il allait bientot le découvir ?

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimé ! Vos impressions ... ? :)


End file.
